E ENTÃO NOS BEIJAMOS
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: Como tudo começou e como eles prosseguiram diante das circunstâncias. REPOSTADA


_N/A: Repostada em 29/12/2011._

* * *

**E Então Nos Beijamos (**And Then We Kiss - Britney Spears**)**

* * *

****

_Deitada sozinha acariciando minha pele_

_Estou me desesperando_

Ela estava repousando sobre as almofadas, com os pensamentos vagando por algum lugar perdido.

Estava se sentindo tão...

_Uma garota como eu_

_E eu não posso manter isso_

_Me faz pensar..._

Ela sentia algo por aquele rapaz que era inexplicável. Quando estavam juntos,esquecia-se completamente dos problemas cotidianos que a vida lhe trazia. _Se é que havia algum problema._

Ele a acalmava quando acariciava os longos cabelos azuis, dizendo palavras doces sobre como era bom estar junto dela.

E, para ela, não existia outra pessoa senão ele.

_Você é como um anjo..._

Em momentos como aqueles, ela sempre se lembrava de como o conheceu.

_Meus pés nas nuvens..._

Foi no início da fase mais arriscada de sua vida, estando ao lado do detetive do Reikai como sua assistente para ajudá-lo a recuperar os três tesouros perdidos, sendo que um deles estava com o lendário Kurama Youko.

No início, temia que fosse um monstro impiedoso que colocaria sua vida em risco, mas quando descobriu que era apenas aquele estudante ruivo...

_Pegue-me..._

Se apaixonou no primeiro olhar.

Ele era lindo,não era?

E nem um pouco ameaçador.

Procurou formas infalíveis de se aproximar mais dele, mas perdeu as esperanças quando soube que ele foi capturado pelo mundo espiritual. Seria muito ruim da parte dela se envolver com um criminoso, embora acreditasse que o que Kurama havia feito tinha sido do fundo do coração.

Após dias sem quaisquer notícias sobre ele, recebeu a informação de que Kurama entraria para o time de Yusuke para participar no Torneio das Trevas.

_Toque-me..._

Não poderia ficar mais feliz; Ficaria próxima a ele, o apoiaria e incentivaria em suas lutas, além de ter a chance de deixar de ser aquela ingênua garota e passar a ser uma mulher decidida.

E tudo por causa _dele_.

Não se cansava dos olhares trocados em meio às missões, era tudo o que mais alegrava seu coração. Se ao menos tivesse a coragem de dizer a ele o que sentia...

Aquele par de olhos esmeralda a tirava do sério, como ninguém jamais havia feito.

Mas ele era Kurama Youko, esperto como somente ele sabia ser. Já havia percebido uma diferença na garota desde o princípio. Achava-a tão bela e pura...

Se cansou das amantes que cultivava como Youko, e somente nela se inspirava para amar de verdade, desde o primeiro momento em que a viu.

_Você vai me abraçar bem forte?_

Foi no Torneio das Trevas que se beijaram pela primeira vez.

No dia anterior à grande final, contra o time Toguro, ele estava tão concentrado em treinar sozinho, no meio da densa floresta, que até se esqueceu de Botan por uns instantes.

Até ela aparecer.

Parecia perdida e se desculpou por estar atrapalhando um treino tão importante como aquele, perguntou pelas garotas e disse que já estava de saída.

Mas algo disse a ele para não deixá-la escapar daquela vez, como fizera muitas vezes antes, porque não sabia se sairia vivo do combate do dia seguinte. E a última coisa que gostaria era morrer sem provar o sabor dos lábios dela.

Chamou-a pelo nome, o que fez a garota parar e se virar para ele.

Deu alguns passos até ficar bem perto dela. Antes de tomar qualquer atitude, queria admirar um pouco mais aqueles olhos cor-de-rosa que não conseguia esquecer.

Como um mandamento telepático, Botan entreabriu os lábios, se preparando para o que há tanto tempo esperava.

Ele a beijou.

_E então nos beijamos..._

Um beijo tão doce quanto devastador.

_Seu amor se torna vivo nos meus lábios..._

As línguas dançavam de forma sensual, como dois adolescentes apaixonados costumavam fazer.

_Eu sinto uma emoção forte..._

Ela estremeceu por inteiro; quando foi a última vez que sentira tal sensação? Ou melhor, alguma vez na sua vida sentiu algo como aquilo?

_Tomando conta de mim, de mim..._

Foi cedendo ao beijo e, apesar de ainda estar um poço de nervos, enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele, parecendo não querer deixá-lo ir nunca mais.

_E quando nos tocamos..._

Se deitaram na grama, com a paixão florescendo a cada toque. Era incrível, indescritível.

_Este momento quando tudo está parado..._

E o mundo parecia não girar; eram somente eles dois e mais ninguém.

_Eu fecho os olhos..._

As preocupações se escoaram como grãos de areia pelos dedos. Ficaram ali mesmo, deitados juntos até o anoitecer, sem nenhuma palavra dita.

_E então nos beijamos..._

Como eram boas as lembranças...

Depois do torneio, vieram outras missões piores, mas como se esquecer o que ocorreu na Mansão Iojiguen?

Era o que ambos mais gostavam de se lembrar.

_Sentir suas mãos_

_Enquanto elas tocam o meu cabelo..._

Depois de resolver o sequestro de Yusuke e o caso dos estudantes Kido, Kaito e Yanaguizawa, foram convidados a passar aquela noite por lá mesmo, uma vez que precisariam acordar cedo no dia seguinte.

Botan e Kurama não paravam de se olhar, o que já estava ficando evidente até para os companheiros.

_Me faz tremer..._

Mas eles não se importavam, porque a paixão, o amor e o desejo falavam mais alto.

Se olharam pela última vez na mesa do jantar, o que mais parecia um aviso, e subiram para os respectivos quartos logo em seguida.

_Nunca deixe passar_

_Os momentos que dividimos..._

Pelo menos o restante, não eles.

Botan subiu primeiro, entrando em seu quarto e fechando a porta. Não a trancou,porque sabia que mais tarde receberia uma _visita._

Deitou na cama macia, se sentindo um pouco cansada pelos acontecimentos anteriores, e pensou em cochilar um pouco para a disposição voltar logo.

_Meu coração bate forte..._

Acordou algum tempo depois, sentindo beijos em seu pescoço.

_E meu corpo grita..._

Ao se virar, se deparou com a imagem de Kurama Youko, e não a do ruivo.

Precisava confessar para si mesma que aquilo a deixava tão mais excitada...

_Quero que isso dure..._

Não pôde evitar e nem controlar os toques mais atrevidos e ousados que aquele youkai imponente insistia em lhe dar.

E quando se deu conta, ela estava totalmente nua nas mãos do mais temível ladrão das Trevas. Ele arrancava gemidos dela, mas abafava-os com seus beijos lânguidos para que os outros não escutassem o que estava acontecendo ali.

_Estou queimando por dentro..._

As mãos ávidas, os lábios atrevidos, as respirações ofegantes...

_Estamos indo mais além..._

_Pegue-me..._

... Os movimentos lentos e sensuais, a vontade de Botan em querer gritar de tanto prazer e Kurama apenas contendo essa mesma vontade com os beijos molhados.

_Toque-me..._

Chegaram ao êxtase juntos, desabando em seguida.

_Você vai me abraçar bem forte?_

O cansaço dominava os dois, e se fosse da vontade deles, acordariam no dia seguinte juntos, como um casal apaixonado.

Mas não era hora ainda. Tudo o que fizeram naquele momento foi se despedirem e esperarem uma próxima ocasião tentadora.

Porém, depois daquele dia vieram outros terríveis, e as chances de ficarem juntos novamente ia ficando cada vez mais distante.

_Você está desviando..._

O coração dela se apertava cada vez que ficava longe dele, e vice-versa.

_O sol nasce..._

Quando lutou contra o grupo de Sensui, Kurama não se esqueceu do bem que a garota fez a ele um segundo sequer, e talvez isso o motivou tanto a vencer e continuar vivo.

_Você está desaparecendo..._

Mas a mais dura prova veio depois, quando ele partiu para o Makai junto de Yusuke e Hiei para o novo Torneio das Trevas no Makai. Ela detestava aquele lugar e saber que Kurama estaria lá durante algum tempo não confortou seu coração em nada.

Aquela dor era incomparável e ninguém poderia ampará-la, a não ser ele, e por isso fez de tudo para poder sentir a energia dele, ainda que distante. Sofreu cada vez que sentia que o fim estava próximo.

Mas por quê fora predestinada a sofrer tanto?

_Parece tão distante..._

O amor é sempre bondoso e benigno. Não traz mal a ninguém, e isso também dava motivos para ela continuar sempre firme. Ela venceu seus medos e foi até lá para vê-lo de perto.

Sentiu um sufoco prendê-la quando viu a luta dele com Shigure. O que estavam fazendo a seu amado? Quem teria coragem de desafiá-lo? Quem teria coragem, acima de tudo, de atingi-la?

_Eu não sei..._

Quando estava prestes a perder o brilho dos seus dias, sentiu uma paz muito grande no coração. Obrigada, muito obrigada, ela pensava. A vida sempre nos traz boas surpresas, e Botan sentiu um novo fio de vida se tecer dentro de si.

Após a vida normalizada, agora sem Yusuke e mais missões por perto, ela sentiu que era hora de seguir em frente.

Recebeu a permissão de Koenma em viver como uma ningen comum, algo que ela gostaria de ter feito há anos, e começou a trabalhar e estudar.

_Se estou acordada..._

Com a nova rotina, ela estava sempre abarrotada de coisas à fazer e quase não via Kurama, porque ele também estava levando sua faculdade e trabalho muito a sério.

Mas nunca dizia que não tinha tempo para ele, porque ela sempre arranjava um jeito. As coisas estavam dando certo para os dois, assim como haviam planejado desde que eram adolescentes. O tempo passou tão rápido que mal perceberam as mudanças que a idade adulta trazia.

E a primeira delas foi a decisão de comprar um apartamento para morararem juntos.

_Eu abro meus olhos..._

Tudo o que os dois queriam era paz. Passavam horas deitados na cama, abraçados, se amando, em plena sintonia, e aquele era o maior presente que a vida poderia ter dado.

Porque o amor é sempre bondoso e benigno.

E acima de tudo para eles.

_E então nos beijamos..._


End file.
